


Sunshine on a Cloudy Day

by Heart_Seoul_Soshi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Seoul_Soshi/pseuds/Heart_Seoul_Soshi
Summary: Dizzy is bullied. Mal and Evie react to it about as well as you'd expect.





	Sunshine on a Cloudy Day

**Author's Note:**

> from an anonymous request on tumblr

Mal never thought it was possible for Evie’s wonderful smile to ever get any bigger or brighter, but she was handily (and happily) proven wrong in the days since Dizzy had joined them at Auradon Prep. Evie absolutely delighted in having the young girl around, knowing that a better and richer life awaited her now that she’d broken free of The Isle, and that this was just step one of many in bringing better and richer lives to the other children still waiting on The Isle of the Lost. All the kids of The Isle meant something to Evie and her endless heart, but Dizzy? Dizzy was her something special.  
  
Even Mal, with her lingering touches of cynicism, found a smile creeping into place every afternoon when she watched from her bed as Dizzy came to visit the dorm room with a big hug for Evie and a gleeful smile of her own as she recounted each individual wonder of Auradon she’d experienced that day. Evie would be there, hanging on to every word with her chin rested comfortably in her hand and little laughs where appropriate. Then, when Dizzy had settled down enough (which some days felt like a pipe dream), the three of them together would settle in for homework, with both Mal and Evie helping out wherever they needed to.  
  
Back on The Isle, Mal had never found herself close to Lady Tremaine’s kin in the way that Evie did. She was just a kid, a too-exuberant kid at that, and definitely not Mal’s cup of tea. But even before they’d all made the move to Auradon, certain things quickly became apparent—Dizzy was Evie’s something special, and Evie was  _Mal’s_ something special. So lowering her walls to the often paint-splattered girl wasn’t a difficult choice to make.  
  
Especially when she began noticing how Evie’s smile became more radiant and her laughter more jovial with Dizzy around.  
  
One afternoon from her spot on the bed, Mal put her book down as she realized that Evie’s head lifting from the desk and her eyes darting to the door was grabbing her attention, and furthermore, she realized  _why_  Evie’s head was lifting from the desk and why her eyes were darting to the door.  
  
“Where’s Dizzy?” she asked.  
  
“I don’t know,” Evie sighed, going back to her math.  
  
“It’s almost three, is she not stopping by?”  
  
“I guess not,” Evie shrugged with a frown.  
  
But the question was answered when Dizzy came walking (walking, not bounding) into the room just moments later.  
  
“Hi,” she greeted the girls with a little smile, and not her huge, shining one.  
  
“Well hello,” Evie laughed, happy to see her.  
  
“Hey kid.”  
  
Dizzy waved at Mal, then went right for Evie’s bed to set her backpack down. Evie noticed right away that there wasn’t a hug waiting for her.  
  
“How was school?” she asked from the desk.  
  
“It was good,” Dizzy nodded, taking out her binder.  
  
Mal lowered her book again.  
  
“Just good? Not ‘great’? 'Amazing’? Other synonyms for 'fantastic’?”  
  
That brought a halfhearted giggle out of Dizzy, but nothing more.  
  
“…Diz, what’s up?” Mal asked, the same concerned frown on Evie’s face now besetting hers.  
  
“Hm?” Dizzy innocently looked to her.  
  
“You’re being less…you, than usual,” Evie elaborated.  
  
“Is that all?” the girl laughed.  
  
“Trust me, it’s nothing to laugh at,” Mal said.  
  
Dizzy shook her head.  
  
“I’m fine. You don’t have to worry.”  
  
“No one said anything about worried,” Mal and her lingering cynicism quickly denied.  
  
“But if there ever  _was_ a reason to be worried, you know you can tell us, Dizzy,” Evie was gentle yet firm.  
  
“Anything,” Mal added.  
  
“I’m okay,” Dizzy insisted. “…But I just forgot something in my room. I’ll be right back.”  
  
She left then, crossing the room and going back out the door. Mal and Evie watched her the entire time, eyes lingering on the door even long after it had shut and Dizzy had left.  
  
“…You remember what we did to suspicious people on The Isle?” Mal suddenly asked, breaking the silence and refocusing her gaze on Evie.  
  
Evie did the same, turning to look at Mal.  
  
“We tailed them?”  
  
“We tailed them.”  
  
“Dizzy’s last class of the day is chemistry,” Evie said.  
  
“And tomorrow we’re gonna see what exactly she gets up to when school lets out.”

* * *

Although Mal was entertaining a morbid urge to polish off her Isle side, there wasn’t much tailing that needed to be done the next day after school. She and Evie simply made their way to the chemistry room before the day’s last bell rang to wait just down the hall a bit. The corridor was flooded with students within seconds and the two girls easily blended in and went unnoticed by Dizzy, who was headed in the opposite direction, walking away from them. They silently watched her and crept along as she ducked out of the chemistry room, head down, holding her binder tightly.  
  
Followed right away by Chad and his friends.  
  
“Finally,  _that’s_ over,” he said rather loudly. “Can you believe Ben’s just letting anyone in now? I thought the VKs were as bad as it could get, but I guess we’re taking in eight year olds these days.”  
  
Chad laughed first, and the three boys around him followed. Mal and Evie, sneaking just a few feet behind, saw Dizzy’s head drop a little lower, saw her clutch her binder a little tighter to her chest.  
  
“And I thought this was a prestigious academy, not a babysitting club,” Chad went on with a terrible, haughty grin that was really only supposed to be reserved for villain kids.  
  
“Goin’ pretty harsh on your cousin, huh Chad?” one of his friends snickered, not objecting in the slightest.  
  
“Pfft, step-cousin. Doesn’t even count,” Chad blew him off. “Kind of like her. Kind of like how she’s really just another one of Ben’s pet projects.”  
  
“That’s our girl you’re talking about,” Mal’s low, dangerous voice said behind him.  
  
Practically moving as one, Chad and the others jumped at Mal’s presence, whirling around. Dizzy whirled around too, eyes wide. The sheer aura of the girls alone had already parted the crowd of students and given them a clear shot at Chad’s gang.  
  
“…M-Mal! Evie! H-hey!” he stammered with a nervous, instantly pleading smile. “I didn’t, uh, I didn’t know you two were back there.”  
  
“Obviously,” Evie lunged like a striking snake, making Chad and his friends flinch, but she was merely reaching out to grab Dizzy and pull her over to her, holding her protectively around the shoulder.  
  
“Pretty crappy behavior for an Auradon kid, don’t you think?” Mal’s voice was like ice as she crossed her arms.  
  
“She’d use a different term, but Dizzy’s standing right here,” Evie narrowed her eyes, her gaze somehow cold and hard yet fiery at the same time.  
  
Without a word, the other boys bolted. Any faster and they would’ve left dust clouds.  
  
“C-come on guys, it’s just a little freshman hazing. Everybody does it, it’s harmless. You know how it is.”  
  
Turns out Mal got that chance to polish off her Isle side after all.  
  
“No, let me tell  _you_  how it is.”  
  
She too lunged forward, only this time it  _was_ Chad she was making a grab for, fingers curling around the collar of his shirt and yanking him down.  
  
“You’re gonna stay away from Dizzy. You aren’t going to talk to her, you aren’t going to talk  _about_ her, and I don’t even want to catch you looking at her. You and your little friends. See, we may be villains, but it looks like we have a code that even you do-gooders in Auradon seem to have trouble following.”  
  
“We protect our own,” Evie firmly finished. Her glare was vicious. “And in case you’ve forgotten, that’s a  _dragon_  you’ve just made very unhappy.”  
  
As if on cue, Mal’s eyes began to glow an emerald green.  
  
“Now, I believe you owe someone an apology,” Evie told Chad.  
  
She never knew a prince could look so skittish. Yet another reason she was glad to have given them up.  
  
“S-sorry Dizzy,” Chad really almost looked like his legs were shaking.  
  
“…Get lost, Charming,” Mal snapped.  
  
Any faster and  _he_  would’ve left dust clouds too.  
  
Silently, Mal and Evie walked Dizzy to their dorm room. No one said a word, and Evie’s arm never let her go. Only when they reached the dorm did her protection ebb away enough to let Dizzy have a seat on the edge of Mal’s bed, setting her binder aside and quietly shrugging out of her backpack as the girls watched her.  
  
“…Sometimes Auradon and The Isle really aren’t that different after all,” Mal was the one to break the silence, the soft voice she used with Dizzy a drastic change from the one she’d employed outside the chemistry room.  
  
“Chad is definitely one of the darker sides of the jewel,” Evie nodded slowly at Dizzy.  
  
“…He’s pretty mean,” Dizzy agreed, looking down at the floor.  
  
“He’s pretty—”  
  
“Mal,” Evie put a hand on Mal’s arm, cutting off whatever non-Dizzy appropriate thing she knew was about to come out of her mouth.  
  
Then Evie moved, walking over to Mal’s bed and dropping beside Dizzy.  
  
“So he was picking on you yesterday,” she said. “You could’ve told us about him.”  
  
“…I didn’t want you guys to worry,” Dizzy looked up at Evie with innocent eyes.  
  
“Well we worried anyway, and it’s a good thing we did,” Mal sauntered over, not joining them on the bed but crouching low so Dizzy had to look down at her.  
  
“…You came to my rescue,” the smallest of smiles finally broke the younger girl’s despondent features.  
  
“Yes we did,” Evie put her arm back around her.  
  
“Diz, we’ve got you. If anything happens to you here, you can tell us. We’ll take care of you. I am  _literally_ a dragon.”  
  
A full-fledged laugh came from Dizzy, spirits brightening.  
  
“I know it’s hard to think of being taken care of, coming from The Isle, but it’s what we do,” Evie promised.  
  
“And no one messes with either of my girls, yeah?” Mal prodded.  
  
“Yeah,” Dizzy giggled.  
  
“Yeah, Mal,” Evie shook her head and smiled. “Now, I for one think the afternoon calls for a little less homework and a little more ice cream.”  
  
“You do??” Dizzy’s eyes went wide.  
  
Mal stood back up, and ruffled Dizzy’s hair.  
  
“E’s a smart girl, she knows what she’s talking about.”  
  
Dizzy bounded to her feet—that was more like her—and hurried to the door.  
  
“Last one there has to try pistachio!” she called out.  
  
“Whoa, kid, we’re not on The Isle, there’s no need for cruel and unusual punishment,” Mal said back.  
  
But Dizzy was already out the door, most likely racing down the hall and leaving the girls in the dust.  
  
“Oh, she’s a handful,” Mal sighed.  
  
Evie’s bright and beautiful smile was back as she looped her arm through Mal’s.  
  
“But she’s our handful,” Evie pointed out.  
  
Mal laughed, nodding along.  
  
“That she is.”


End file.
